dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Jackson
|birthplace = Fort Worth, Texas, U.S. |family = Karen Lockwood (ex-spouse; 2002-2010) Natalie Kaye Weaver (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Theater Actor |first_appearance = Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle |areas_active = Dallas |active = 1997-2008 2012-present |status = Active }}Bradford Jackson (born April 26, 1976 in Fort Worth, Texas) is an American voice actor for FUNimation Entertainment who provides voices for a number of English versions of Japanese anime series. He is best known for voicing Oolong in the Dragon Ball series. He also is a cast member at the American dinner theatre chain Medieval Times. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Oolong, Cymbal (eps. 104-105), Jasmine & Oonan (ep. 149), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Oolong (eps. 208-291 / remastered edition), King Cold, Atla (ep. 11), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Gonzo Tarukane, Mr. Yukimura *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Bon Para, Haze Shenron, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Hannyabal, Genbou, Pickles, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fruits Basket'' (2001) - Evilman (ep. 21), Motoko's Mother (ep. 22), Kazuma's Grandfather (ep. 25), Additional Voices *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Additional Voices *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Maro, Additional Voices *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Conductor (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Nalpudding, Additional Voices *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Nanami's Father *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Oolong, Driver (ep. 136) *''Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement'' (2014) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Oolong (FUNimation Dub) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Additional Voices *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *'' Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (1993) - Oolong (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini'' (1996) - Commissioner Jean Pierre *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' (2015) - Pickles *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' (1987) - Oolong (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Oolong, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Oolong (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Oolong (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (1991) - Oolong, Commander Zeen (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (1991) - Oolong (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (1992) - Oolong (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' (1992) - Oolong (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) - Oolong (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Oolong, Doskoi, Salesman (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' (1995) - Oolong *''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' (1996) - Oolong *''Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive'' (1996) - Cafe Owner, Policeman C, Prisoner A, Street Magician, Street Thug *''Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (1997) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' (1997) - Trucker (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Oolong Trivia *He is one of FUNimation's original voice actors who is still active (also including Laurie Steele, Christopher Sabat, and Mike McFarland). *Jackson moved to Denver, Colorado around 2008 and thus stopped voice acting at FUNimation. However, Jackson has since returned to Dallas and continues voice acting. During this time, his role as Oolong was replaced by Bryan Massey in Dragon Ball Z Kai and Curse of the Blood Rubies. His role as King Cold was recast with Jason Douglas in Kai. *Chuck Huber credits Brad Jackson for getting him into voice acting. External Links *Brad Jackson at the Internet Movie Database *Brad Jackson at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation